pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 59 - An Omen Of Things To Come
Somewhere far off in the vastness of deep space a large ship the size of a planet sized ship floated through the darkness motionlessly. "General Doughan we've picked up a energy signal." reported A voice "Were is it coming from?" He asked "The signal is coming from a planet called earth." reported The first voice "But how is that impossible...we're across the universe. How can the ship be picking up an energy signal that far away?” asked Doughan "I don't know sir, but it is and it is getting stronger...it's now over one hundred million and it's still growing." reported The first voice "What...there's no way a power level like that can be coming from that planet! We checked that planet year's ago and the power level's of the creature's there barely reached five thousand." snarled Doughan "I'm sorry sir, but it is." reported The first voice "There is something not right about this unless....quick send word to the king that there has been a new development in operation Rouge Sovereign. Send word to Gillz to take one of the space pods and head to earth immediately. Tell him to investigate what is giving of this energy signal and report back." ordered Doughan "Yes sir." said Another voice "This is perfect...if I think what I think is giving of this powerful energy signal then the king will be really pleased. We will set course for earth immediately." announced Doughan ............................................................................... Meanwhile back on earth everybody stood around looking a Timothy as the pillar of energy still pierced the black clouds. They noticed that the clouds had started to grow and began reaching out engulfing the rest of the sky as though to reach out and engulf the entire planet. "This isn't getting any better guy!” shouted Rodney "This is starting to get out of hand!" shouted Steve as he looked at Timothy. Jamie ran up to Timothy and grabbed his shoulder, but was sent flying by a surge of electricity. "Jamie are you alright?" asked Hinta "Yea, but getting close to him is going to be a problem." noted Jamie as he got back to his feet. All of a sudden a red energy appeared around him and started to swirl like a typhoon up into the as he screamed out into pain. Then there was a flash of light and Timothy dropped to his knee's, before he fell down on his face unconscious as the ground suddenly stopped shaking and the sky turned blue once again. "Timothy!" shouted Alice as she run up to him. She then looked on his back and noticed that the inside of the tattoo had completely changed though the outside was the same. The inside was now like a three ringed intersecting triangle with three openings surrounding a fourth. Their was in the top circle was a circular shape that had a M connecting in it. The on to the left side had a triangle like top though it didn't at the bottom as well as a diamond in the center of it. It also had eye shaped lines under it giving it a mask like look. Their was nothing in the symbol to the right, but in the center of the three circles what another though she couldn't make it out. She also noticed that below the tattoo now was a bunch of strange looking hieroglyphs though she paid them no mind. She bent down and flipped Timothy over onto her lap, before laying her head on his chest to see in he was sill breathing "Is he?" asked Jamie running up to her. "Yea...he's still breathing, but just barely." huffed Alice "That's good...as long as he's alive." nodded Tanza and everybody gave a sigh of relief. "Hay you guy's might want to take a look at this." urged Ash as he walked up to them. They all looked at Ash, Misty, and Brock walking toward them and saw they were all looking up in the sky. They all looked up and saw twelve different colored sphere's in a circle surrounding a thirteenth back sphere. "What are they?" wondered Rodney "Who knows." shrugged Hinta Just then the twelve surrounding orb's started to glow and each of them changed to a serpent like dragon. The dragon like entity's roared, before they suddenly took off toward the sky and disappeared into the endless blue. The black sphere started to glow and it took the form of what looked like Timothy, before suddenly vanishing. Ash for an instant felt the emotion that had brought him to his knees just minutes before as the figure vanished without a trace. “''This can't be good...i can feel it.”'' said Ash to himself. "Ok now that was just creepy." noted Eria "Is anybody else as freaked out as I am about the way that last form of light looked." noted Jamie "Yea it looked just like Timothy, but with more of a savage look to it." nodded Tanza "This is bad...whatever those thing's were though they were giving of a strange vibes." noted Rodney "Yea, but I wasn't able to read it like I’m able to read chakra or aura." agreed Aussa "The energy signal that those thing's were giving off must've been a different type of energy all together...but what was it?” wondered Hinta "I have a bad feeling about this." thought Ash looking up into the sky. "Pika...Chu...Pi." said Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's shoulder. "Is he dead?" asked Misty as she walked toward Randy's motionless body. Ash, Brock, and Pikachu walked up beside Misty and they all looked at Randy's body as it laid there in a pool of blood. "How could something like this happen to someone." gasped Misty sounding horrified. "I can't believe this." sighed Brock "I knew something was going to happen." sighed Ash "That right...Ash was able to sense it before it even happen, but how. There's is something special about Ash, but what." pondered Jamie to himself. Just then ten people appeared dressed in ninja outfits with grey armor like vest appeared beside them. Each one of them wore a red and white cat like mask as they lined up in front of them. "It's Anbu." noted Tanza "What happened?" asked One of the ninja "No time to explain. Check Randy and see if he's still alive." hurried Jamie They ran over to where he was and a few seconds later one of them ran back. "Yes he is still alive, but he is just barely hanging on." noted The ninja "Alright I want five of you to get him back to the village and the other five take Timothy back." ordered Jamie "Right." They said Five of the ninja picked up Randy and they disappeared, before the other five ran over to Timothy's body and picked him up. "I'm coming with." said Alice as she stood up. She ran over to his jacket\and pushed something in his jacket causing the jack to exploded into a cloud of white smoke and transforming into a capsule. "Pika...Pi." said Kachu as he ran up and jumped on her shoulder along with Kim. "Alright let's go." nodded Alice as she picked up the capsule where Timothy's jacket was and they all disappeared. "How did they do that?" asked Ash "Chu." agreed Pikachu "Everything will become clear to you soon." assured Hinta "Hay Nina, Nikita can you two teleport us to the front gate of the Hidden Shadow Village?” asked Tanza and they both nodded their heads. They grabbed each other's hand's and their eye's started to glow as they all where engulfed in a swirling orb of pink and blue energy.. "Where are we going?" asked Brock Just then the blue orb disappeared and they all saw that they were standing in front of two large opened door's. "Welcome to the Kakushi Kage-mura, also known as the Hidden Shadow Village." said Rodney They all walked in through the large as Ash, Misty, and Brock looked around at the people and pokémon walking around. They notice that most of the building were built from wood through there were some that were built from other materials. "Wow this place is nice." nodded Misty "Yea! It has a quiet atmosphere about it." agreed Brock Just then another person wearing a ninja outfit wearing a cat mask appeared in front of them. "Jamie Lady Hoshikage would like to see you." The ninja said "Alright. I'll be back later." said Jamie and they both disappeared. "Be...Bebe." said Nikita "Me...Mew." said Nina "Pi." nodded Kira as they all ran off up the street. "Hay we're going to run a few errands." mentioned Eria and Aussa ran off as well. "Well let's find you all some place to stay." ugred Tanza "Hay they can stay at our place here. It's not much, but it's livable." assured Hinta "Thanks‘." said Ash, Misty and Brock. Hinta lead them to a mid size two story wooden house with tall grass in front of it making it seem a if the grass hadn't been cut in sometime. They walked up the stairs of the house and when they opened the door and went in the sent of freshly polished wood hit them. They looked around and saw plastic on the furniture as well as a few picture hanging up on the wall. "This place isn't all that bad." said Brock "We haven't stayed here in a while, but our friends here keep the inside nice of the place nice for us. Looks like the outside though needs some work though.” smiled Hinta "Well all this excitement has got my brain hurting so I’m turning in for tonight." noted Misty "Yea me two. My brain is about to overload." agreed Ash "Chu." agreed Pikachu "Yea that was allot of unexpected stuff to take in at once." sighed Brock "Ok then. I'll show y'all where you'll can sleep tonight." said Hinta She showed them were they would be sleeping up stairs and they all went to bed. To Be Continued........................ Category:Season 1 Content